


On love: Home

by aleatoirement



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Choking, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Crying, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, For the aesthetic!, Frottage, Good Crying though, Light BDSM, M/M, Name-Calling, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rimming, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Teasing, The fluffiest porn you will read this week, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Who put fluff in my porn, Yuuri is a mean dom Eros, degradation kink, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleatoirement/pseuds/aleatoirement
Summary: "[...] the next competition isn’t that far off after all and- Ah! Yuuri! I was talking.”Glad that his attempt at shutting his lover up by kissing his exposed neck had worked, Yuuri continued his actions, nibbling gently at the skin as he distractedly answered: “Then talk less.”-Nothing but shameless porn I promise. Also, feelings because they are in love. Viktor secretly has a degradation kink and you can not convince me otherwise.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73
Collections: But Holy Hell is it erotic





	On love: Home

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with YOI porn in 2021. As always, English is not my native language blablabla. My friend and I were talking about how bottoms crying from pleasure in fanfictions were top tier and u know I had to write my contribution. Enjoy u sinners

Slamming the door behind them, Yuuri let out a big sigh. Today’s training session had been especially challenging. They had been practicing dance on ice for a while now, after the amazing experience they had with it for Yuuri’s GPF exhibition skate. Yuuri absolutely loved being able to skate in synch with Viktor, twirling hand in hand with the man he loved, drawing patterns on the ice while his partner was holding his waist, and in general, feeling blessed that his utterly talented fiance and him shared the same passion and had such good chemistry on the ice – and out of it.

Viktor’s voice came emerging from the kitchen.

“My Yuuri, do you want a glass of water? Or perhaps hot cocoa?”

The Japanese man accepted the latter gratefully. He was slowly getting adjusted to the weather in St-Petersburg, but he still had a hard time putting up with the biting cold and harsh wind that seemed to scratch his face whenever they went out. At that time of the year, it was also snowing often. Yuuri clung to any source of heat and comfort he could find – namely, Viktor’s hot cocoa.

And also Viktor himself.

The required closeness, body-to-body constant contact, was just one of the many perks of dancing on ice, really.

“ _Dorogoy moy._ ”

Viktor’s voice wrapped around the Russian pet name in the sweetest way, his long legs tangling with Yuuri’s as the two continued to sip on their drinks, sitting comfortably on the living room couch. Finishing his beverage quickly, Yuuri put the cup aside on the coffee table, before nesting his face in Viktor’s neck and wrapping his arms around his waist, breathing in the faint scent of body wash and the distinctive, musky, comforting smell that was distinctly  _ Viktor’s _ and that he had been associating with  _ home _ for a few months now.

“Ooh” Viktor cooed, melting against Yuuri’s body like they were made to merge into one another. He added teasingly, “Are you feeling cuddly, my sweet little piglet?”

Faking an offended look, Yuuri raised his head to level his eyes with Viktor, too comfy against his chest to say anything.

“You did _lose_ your off-season tummy training for the GPF, but it’s been _two months,_ Yuuri.” Viktor gazed in front of him at the empty space, seemingly deep in thought. “Not that I don’t appreciate a little extra you to cuddle, but even if we are practicing, we’re going to have to go back to working _seriously_ on our programs, the next competition isn’t that far off after all and- Ah! Yuuri! I was talking.”

Glad that his attempt at shutting his lover up by kissing his exposed neck had worked, Yuuri continued his actions, nibbling gently at the skin as he distractedly answered: “Then talk less.”

Viktor gulped audibly, his Adam’s apple bumping against Yuuri’s mouth, and Yuuri’s mind filled with a sweet haze of feelings – serenity, warmth – as he instinctively continued sucking and licking at the pale neck. Minutes seemed to stretch out as the Japanese man went on, marking the visible expanse of skin with his mouth relentlessly.

Under him, his lover had become pliant, chest heaving, not speaking anymore, and barely making any sound, except  for the occasional whimper when Yuuri’s teeth would scratch his skin a little too hard, a little too long. Pleased with the reaction, Yuuri began biting at the skin in earnest, careful not to actually hurt his partner – his  _ fiance _ . The thought still made him giddy with happiness. Some days he could not believe his luck, waking in the morning thinking it was all a dream.

Right now, though, the dream was very real, and pressing against a thigh he had absent-mindedly slid against Viktor’s crotch in his eagerness to mark as much of skin as he could. Yuuri smiled against Viktor’s neck.

“Getting excited?”

“Mh, May- Maybe...” A breathy whisper answered him.

Yuuri’s smile grew bigger. “I barely did anything, darling,” he teased. But as he continued sucking on the offered flesh, he started thrusting ever so slightly his thigh against the now obvious tent in Viktor’s pants. Breathy whimpers turned shaky, and soon Viktor’s hands were traveling along Yuuri’s back, down, down, until he reached Yuuri’s clothed ass and gave it a good squeeze. He tried moving his face to kiss the Japanese man, but his fiance had a firm hand squaring his jaw and maintaining him in place as he sucked more hickeys into his skin.

“Yuuri-” At the mention of his name, Yuuri had raised his head, now on eye level with Viktor. “Yuuri I-” Before Viktor could continue, Yuuri had wrapped his hand around the Russian’s throat. He only applied a small pressure- more of a warning than anything.

“I said. Talk. Less.”

Sucking in a sharp breath, Viktor slowly nodded. Yuuri could sense every time Viktor’s throat constricted under his hand as he swallowed his saliva, he could see blue eyes, foggy with lust, could make out the slight shiver of anticipation that had begun to run down Viktor’s spine. The overwhelming feeling of pure  _ power _ made him dizzy with desire, and he quickly went to press an open mouth kiss to Viktor’s lips, sucking in a surprised gasp as he repositioned himself so that he could grind their crotches together.

A particular thrust made them both moan, and Yuuri angled his hips to allow their clothed erections as much contact as he could. The longer he was grinding against a now moaning, pliant Viktor, the more he wanted to just take their clothes off and get on with it. But the thought of Viktor desperate under him, losing whatever composure he still had was too tempting.

“I love having you like this, love,” Yuuri whispered as he drifting from his mouth to place gentle kisses on flushed cheeks. “Think you can come like that?”

Viktor evidently didn’t expect him to be so forward, and he struggled to stifle a shaky moan. For good measure, Yuuri started grinding their hips more firmly. “You’re so beautiful like this,” he purred, directly in his lover’s ear. “So docile for me, so  _ easy _ ”.

That last word had Viktor shuddering under him, a groan escaping his lips. As Yuuri when back to kissing him, the Russian began moving his hips to meet Yuuri’s thrusts. The apartment was silent except for their heavy breaths, quiet moans, and the wet, obscene sound of mouths and tongues and saliva. Biting Viktor’s lower lip, Yuuri reveled in Viktor’s needy,  _ loud _ moan echoing in his ears.

“You sound so wrecked already, _Vitya_.”

“ _Blyad’_ \- Fu-Fuck Yuuri please, I-”

“Tch.” Yuuri clicked his tongue as he squeezed Viktor”s throat a little tighter. “What did I say?”

A particularly forceful thrust of his hips and the Russian was biting his lips trying and grabbing Yuuri’s hips in a firm hold, purposely pressing him tighter against his body.

Yuuri couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. Feigning sympathy, he cooed “Ooh, you’re really gonna cum like that?”

Both their moans got louder, filling the room up to the high ceiling, ringing like a choir in Yuuri’s ears. Before he knew it, Viktor was wailing in his ears, loud Russian curses spilling from his mouth as his movements slowed and he eventually stilled against Yuuri, catching his breath.

“Vitya,” Yuuri whispered against Viktor as he minutely kissed his cheeks, “ _My_ Vitya,” his closed eyes, “So good for me,” his nose, “I want you so much.”

Whimpering, Viktor opened his legs, as if on auto-pilot. Carefully, Yuuri got rid of both of their clothes, throwing them around the sofa, his attention focused solely on the handsome man, his pale body resting on the soft fabric of the couch, displayed like an offering on the altar.

Settling between his lover’s knees, Yuuri took to placing gentle kisses on the inside of his thighs. Viktor’s hands eventually came to rest on his head and play with the mass of black hair. When Yuuri looked up, Viktor had a gentle smile on his face.

Pushing his fiance’s thighs up, Yuuri began nipping the soft skin of their inside, gradually drawing near his crotch.

“Ngh, Yuuri-”

Caressing his thighs, Yuuri gave a purposeful lick on his lover’s balls, one after the other. “Shh, relax.”

Slowly, his tongue licked down until he reached Viktor’s rim. He kissed the flesh lightly, hearing his lover gasp at the contact before he started to circle it with his tongue, coating the delicate skin with saliva, carefully scraping the surrounding area with his teeth. Yuuri was determined to leave a trail of hickeys on the inside of Viktor’s thighs, and in his efforts, he was rewarded with half-repressed whimpers from his lover.

When he finally decided to breach Viktor’s rim with his tongue, the Russian let out a loud moan. His hands, which were previously threading through Yuuri’s hair, clenched, almost painfully gripping at strands of dark hair. Viktor was getting tongue-fucked, legs spread, shivering from overstimulation, and Yuuri  _ loved _ every part of it.

Coming up for air, he adjusted himself to cover Viktor’s body with his own, careful to keep one hand between his legs, nails scratching the red skin inside his lover’s thighs. While repositioning himself, he noticed that Viktor had grown hard again.

“Ooh, Vitya.” He bit his earlobe, then murmured in his ear, “You liked it that much? You’re so _dirty_ , love.”

Viktor let out another one of those sensual, needy moans, and pressed his legs against Yuuri’s hips, effectively trapping him over his body. Yuuri chuckled lightly, pressing lewd, open-mouthed kisses on Viktor’s lips, occasionally biting his lower lip to drive him just a little madder. All the while, he had been circling Viktor’s wet rim with his index fingers, dragging more whimpers from his lover.

“Come on, Vitya,” he purred in his ear, tone deep and conveying just how much he, too, was affected. “Tell me what you want.”

“Pl-Please-”

“Please what?”

“I-” Viktor took a shaky breath before begging, “Please put it in. _Please_.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but crack a small smile at the words. He reached below Viktor’s body to wrap his left arm onto his waist, efficiently holding his lover in place under him. Then, as Viktor was letting out more quiet little pleas, he slowly sunk his wet finger in him.

The following minutes were filled with breathy moans, erections occasionally grinding against each other as Yuuri worked on fingering the man under him, gradually adding more fingers and scissoring him. He was aiming for Viktor’s prostate, but never truly pressing into it, keeping his lover needy and desperate for more. Viktor was a blushing, sweaty mess. The remainder of his first orgasm was sticking to his taut abdomen as he twisted under Yuuri, hungry for more, torn between feeling needy and oversensitive.

“Yu-Yuuri. Ah!- Please-Please hurry.”

Groaning, Yuuri started slamming three fingers forcefully into his partner, pushing against his prostate hard. Viktor immediately began moaning in earnest, loud sounds of pleasure against Yuuri’s mouth.

“Vitya, fuck, you’re so _needy_.”

Viktor’s tightened the grip that he had on Yuuri’s shoulders.

“Plea- Please, tell me- Tell me- Ah!”

“Tell you what, Vitya? That you’re such a needy, desperate _slut_ for me?”

Viktor’s moans got even louder, and he hid his flushed face in the crook of Yuuri’s neck, but the Japanese noticed the small smile that had bloomed on his lover’s lips. This wasn’t exactly new, they had experimented with such names before, but Yuuri was always amazed at the reaction he got from his lover – amazed and  _ aroused _ . His own erection was hanging between his legs, forgotten in the heat of the moment. He was so hard it was almost painful.

“I’m gonna fuck you so good, Vitya,” Yuuri said as he pressed another bruising kiss on his lover’s lips. He quickly got up to retrieve a bottle of lube from his blue training bag, which had been carelessly dropped near the couch when they had settled down for drinks. When he turned around to face the couch, he was met with the sight of Viktor, who had gotten up on all fours, ass in the air, arms resting on the edge of the couch. His face was turned toward Yuuri’s. He was flushed, panting, and his eyes were cloudy with lust. The long curve of his back, spread thighs, red and marked with fresh hickeys, and his round and muscular ass. He was displayed like a gift, like a meal, and Yuuri was _hungry_.

As he approached the naked form of his partner, he growled, “Vitya-” His right hand came to rest on the soft, warm flesh. Grabbing an ass cheek, he gave it a rough squeeze. “You want my cock so much? You’re really a slut.”

A quick but eager nod from Viktor, and Yuuri gave a heavy slap to his ass. “Say it,” he commanded as he reached for his silky gray hair with his other hand. When Viktor’s only answer came as a low growl, he pulled on harshly on the silver strands as he gave another slap on his ass. “I said. Say. It.”

“I’m a slut, Yuuri!” Viktor’s face flushed even more, and he couldn’t keep his eyes open. He sounded almost ashamed, but his lips twisted in a grin as he repeated: “I’m your slut, please, _please_ give it to me.”

Yuuri could only smile too, as familiar feelings of  _ warmth _ and  _ home _ and  _ affection _ bloomed in the pit of his stomach, subtly melding with the growing desire that was already burning there. It shouldn’t make sense, but it did. Somehow, everything made sense with Viktor.

Yuuri lubed his cock and sunk into Viktor in one long, agonizingly slow movement, savoring the low, stretched-out moan of his lover under him. He stayed in place a moment, enjoying the tight, tight heat around his cock, slowly grinding his hips against Viktor’s ass, trying to bury himself even deeper.

The sight of Viktor’s ass spreading around his cock was a religious image if Yuuri had ever seen one.

“Fuck- Yuuri! Don’t tease!”

Yuuri couldn’t help a soft snicker, before he pushed out of Viktor and plunged back into him in a quick movement, effectively kicking the air out of both their lungs. He just couldn’t wait anymore. He had done enough teasing, indeed. Getting hold of Viktor’s hips in a bruising grip, he set a fast, unforgiving pace. Every thrust had him moaning, blurting crude nonsense he would probably feel ashamed about afterward – _You feel so good around me, Vitya_ / _Such a pretty slut_ / _Taking me so well_ – but he doubted Viktor disliked it, arching his back in the most delicious way, clenching around his cock every time he pulled back. Changing the angle slightly, Yuuri felt Viktor shiver under his hands, just before he released the loudest moan.

“Yeah? You like that?” Yuuri said as he let go of one hip to get a hold of silver hair, pulling on it and forcing Viktor to arch his back some more. At this point, Viktor was crying out at each punishing thrust. “You sound like a bitch in heat,” Yuuri whispered in his ear, loud enough to ensure he would still hear him.

This close to his face, Yuuri noticed that Viktor had started crying. Probably a while ago, judging by the fat tears spilling from his eyes down onto his cheeks. His expression was blissful, rosy cheeks, his mouth open, almost smiling as he let out lewd sounds, a mix of moans and whimpers. Yuuri drunk in the sight, from the teardrops to Viktor’s lips, swollen from kissing. He drunk in the noise, Viktor’s sobs in-between moans, his own ragged breath, the wet, obscene sound of his cock sinking into Viktor’s ass.

His stamina was usually never a problem, but he knew he wasn’t gonna last long like this. He had spent too much time teasing Viktor and neglecting himself, and the whole scene was _intoxicating_.

“Gonna cum in you. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Want me to cum in your tight little ass?”

Viktor’s sobs grew louder, and as Yuuri let go of his hair to grab his throat, careful not to squeeze it too tight. He hissed at a particularly hard thrust, and, aiming for Viktor’s prostate as best as he could, he continued to fuck roughly into him. The heat around his cock was sickening. But he was determined on getting Viktor to come before him. His lover’s chocked sobs rewarded him as he continued the now frenetic movement of his hips.

“I’m- I’m close- Ah!”

“Ask me,” Yuuri grunted near Viktor’s ear. He was choking him still, effectively holding him in place under him as he fucked into his tight heat. He knew Viktor enjoyed the feeling of helplessness and submission. “Ask me to come, slut.”

“Pl-Please- Ah! Please let me cum!” Viktor begged. He was crying still, and his voice sounded wrecked. “I need to, please!”

“Yes.” Yuuri groaned, his own voice a mess. “Cum for me. Now.”

He made sure to thrust particularly hard into Viktor’s prostate as the Russian’s right hand disappear beneath his body. Viktor started repeating Yuuri’s name like a prayer in between moans and sobs. His lover was clenching so hard on his cock that Yuuri swore he could almost see stars, and he closed his eyes, too overwhelmed by the sensation. Viktor started just about convulsing under him, just before he stilled, silent for a second. He let out his breath in a low whimper as he emptied himself on the couch under them, muscles going tense.

That was all too much for Yuuri. Letting go of Viktor’s throat to allow him to breathe properly, he felt his lover’s walls still contracting around his cock, milking him as he climaxed and buried himself inside Viktor. He was spilling inside his lover, his eyes still closed. His body felt on fire, and he was shuddering under the sheer power of his orgasm.

Once it was finished, they were both out of breath, panting, Yuuri’s forehead resting between Viktor’s shoulderblades. His fiance had fallen forward, arms dangling on the back of the couch, body somehow maintained in place by the cushions, clearly out of energy.

Turning his head to see his face, Yuuri’s tired eyes locked with Viktor’s teary ones. They looked at each other for long seconds, still catching their breath, before Viktor’s open mouth slowly transformed in a wide smile, a laugh escaping his lips. Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh too, placing a chaste kiss on Viktor’s shoulder.

He was happy. He was _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuddos and comments keep me alive <3 !!  
> ((If I made any English mistake or typo plz let me know ty))
> 
> Come talk to me about YOI on tumblr @were-wouf or on twitter @aleatoirement


End file.
